


Bad boy

by trr_rr



Series: Collar [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Device, Muzzles, Puppy Play, Scolding, Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will misbehaves, Hannibal tries to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Will had come to Hannibal’s home for dinner; it was exquisite, as always. Afterwards, when Will indicated that he wanted to play, Hannibal had retrieved his collar and fastened it around his neck before patting his head and informing him that he would be busy for a while.

Will whined and sighed in disappointment.

“Not to worry.” Hannibal smiled down at him as he knelt. “Go and play in the other room while I finish up my schedule.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Will grinned and wandered off at a leisurely pace to the dining room. He wore nothing but his black boxers and his little black collar.

Hannibal smirked as he watched him move on all fours, his behind waggling a little as he went.

Will loved to play with his ball. Hannibal had given it to him as a present one evening, after his collar went on of course. He said it as not to be played with in the house but Will couldn’t help playing with it indoors when his Daddy wasn’t around.

It was blue, which was great because that was Will’s favourite colour. It was about as big as his fist and was made of rubber. It didn’t taste very nice. It would bounce when it hit the ground and it made a very satisfying sound as it rolled along the wooden floor of Hannibal’s dining room.

The ball was solid rubber, giving it some considerable weight. It was chosen because the weight made Will feel quite small. He had to put in a little effort as he played with it, making him feel like a puppy playing with a grown up toy.

He rolled it around under the dining table. It was fun to bat the ball around, making it roll from one side of the room to the other, trying to clear the table legs.

It was fun for a while but after about ten minutes he started to get a little bored. It was play time for both of them, his Daddy was supposed to spend time with him and teach him things. Give him treats and praise for being good and yet here he was. _Alone_.

He sulked. He sat with his shoulders hunched in the corner of the room.

“Stupid schedule.” He murmured under his breath.

He rolled the ball hard against the skirting board. It came back quickly.

“Stupid patients.”

He rolled it again. This time it bounced in the air a little as it came back to him.

“Stupid Daddy.”

He threw the ball at the wall and it bounced off at an angle. It flew quickly across the room, straight into a large, expensive looking vase on the mantelpiece. Will gasped and flinched at the loud crash that resulted.

“Will?”

Hannibal’s voice called through the house. There was a note of concern in his tone and it made Will feel terrible.

He had to be quick. He looked around for something to get rid of the mess.

All he could see was the rug in front of the fire place.

It would have to do.

………

“Will?” Hannibal called as he came through into the dining room.

His head tilted to one side, surveying the room.

“Will?” He listened. “Why are you hiding?”

He paused in his stride around the table as he felt an uneven crunch beneath his shoe.

Taking a step back, Hannibal lifted the corner of the rug. He frowned, raising the whole thing to reveal his white, Wedgwood vase in tiny shattered pieces.

“Will!”

There was no reply.

He scanned the room carefully, and there, behind the large Royal Oak dresser, he saw Will’s foot.

“Will. I can see you there. Behind the dresser. Come out here, please.”

Will sniffed and took a deep breath before peeking around the corner.

“Out here.” Hannibal pointed at the floor in with two fingers.

Will sighed and crawled over to the spot, kneeling obediently and looking at his Daddy’s shoes.

“What is this, Will?”

Will swallowed audibly.

“You may speak.” Hannibal allowed.

“Vase.” He murmured.

“I see. And why is the vase underneath the rug in tiny pieces instead of on the mantle, where it usually sits?”

He shivered at Hannibal’s clipped tone. He shrugged.

“Will!” Hannibal scolded. “Tell me what happened to the vase.”

“It smashed.” He as trying very hard not to let his voice break.

“How did it smash?”

“I don’t know.” He looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

“You are lying.” Hannibal pointed his finger in Will’s face, causing the young man to flinch and cower. “Tell me how this happened.”

He frowned, he didn’t like this. He didn’t like being told off but he couldn’t help the heat and ache that twitched in his boxers.

“It was an accident. I was playing…”

“And?”

“And…and it just smashed.”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s collar and brought his face down towards the mess of smashed ceramic.

“Look.” Hannibal commanded as Will shut his eyes tight. He whined and wriggled in his hold. “Look what you did. You are a very _bad boy_ for lying to your master. Now tell me how it got smashed”

“My ball!” He cried. “I’m sorry, Daddy!”

“And why were you playing with your ball in the house?” Hannibal shouted. “I explicitly told you no ball in the house!”

Hannibal let go of his hold on Will’s collar. He was silent, standing over Will and the mess he’d made.

“Bed.” Hannibal commanded, pointing through to the study. “I will be through shortly, after I have cleared this mess.”

Will pouted and crawled through to the other room. He hung his head in shame as he sat on his little bed.

Will’s bed was blue. It had small dog bone prints all over it and it felt great. It was soft and warm and cosy.

He waited anxiously. His legs bobbed restlessly in anticipation.

“Now.” Hannibal announced as he entered the study. “Tell me what happened.”

Will curled in on himself and shuddered.

“I broke the vase. I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry, Daddy.”

“Yes, I know.”

Will chanced a glance up at his Daddy and realized he was holding the ball. How did he find it? It had been hidden behind a book on a very high shelf.

“This,” Hannibal indicated the ball, “will be kept in my draw from now on.” He moved to his desk and dropped the ball in the top draw.

“No, Daddy, please.” Will sat up, kneeling to plead with Hannibal.

“And I now realise that you cannot be left alone for unsupervised play.”

Hmm…Will hadn’t thought about that. He wasn’t to be trusted on his own, and so he would be kept by his Daddy’s side at all times.

That didn’t sound so bad. He nodded in agreement.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Hannibal smirked a little.

“I am glad you understand, Will. That is why you have to be tied to the table leg in the future. Being on your leash is the only way I can trust you now.”

“No! Please, Daddy, I want to be with you.”

Hannibal reached into his draw again and retrieved the black leather leash, the silver clasp shone ominously.

“Chin up.” Hannibal commanded as he moved forward.

“No, Daddy, please.” Will begged, hands clasped together in front of him. “I don’t need the leash, I can be a good boy, I promise, please!”

Will hated the leash so much. It kept him in one spot and he always felt so vulnerable with it on. Not when his Daddy was on the other end of course, that was fun, but when he was alone it was terrifying. There was no escape. His mind would be his only company and that was a punishment worse than any other.

“Will. Chin up. You broke your master’s favourite vase. You hid the evidence of your accident carelessly under the rug, you disobeyed my rule about playing with the ball in the house and what is worse,” Hannibal sighed, “You lied to me.”

Will felt his lip tremble and tears started to well in his big, blue eyes.

“I really don’t want to be alone. Don’t do this, please.” He whined.

Hannibal ignored his pleas and bent to attach the leash to Will’s collar.

That’s when an idea sparked in Will’s head.

Daddy’s hands, they were so close. Right there, in front of him. He could do it; he felt it somewhere deep inside, like a little nudge telling him to go for it.

And so he did.

He bit him.

He quickly snapped forward and bit his master’s fingers.

“Will!” Hannibal shouted, bringing his hand reflexively back towards himself.

Will gave a soft little growl in his chest.

“Naughty boy!” Hannibal scolded, rubbing at the feeling of Will’s teeth still on his skin. “That’s it.”

Will frowned, his eyebrows drawn down in impudent frustration. He watched Hannibal open the bottom draw in is desk. He put the leash down on the desk and brought out something white with a few straps attached.

“What’s that?” Will asked

He really was being naughty, he was speaking without being prompted, and he wasn't even ending his sentences correctly.

Hannibal did not respond, rather approached Will and took him by the scruff of his neck, tangling his fingers in dark brown curls.

“This.” Hannibal held the clear plastic in front of Will’s now forcibly upturned face. “This is a muzzle, Will. I use it on naughty boys who cannot keep their teeth in check.”

Will gasped and felt his stomach lurch. His cock throbbed and twitched at the rough treatment.

“Now.” Hannibal looked Will right in the eye. “Let’s get this on and investigate what it is that’s making you act so naughty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal makes a diagnosis and treats what seems to be ailing Will.

 [[x](https://24.media.tumblr.com/15df4d1636b35c5ec0a5bcc02d7bd1ef/tumblr_mzyxc6O9vE1rcne9co1_500.jpg)]

 

“Hm.” Hannibal turned a page in his book and continued reading.

Will had been sat in his spot for about ten minutes. He was tied with the leash to the leg of Hannibal’s desk. The clear plastic muzzle fogged up as he breathed.

He had struggled and whimpered as Hannibal strapped it in place. Will quickly found that his master did not tolerate kicking and clawing. He had received a few sharp, stinging slaps to the inside of his thighs in response to his resistance.

Will finally gave up the fight and Hannibal altered the straps behind his head. He was careful not to catch any of Will’s curls as he fastened it.

And he sat now, head bowed, looking up at Hannibal. He whimpered from time to time, feeling lonely and frustrated.

Will watched Hannibal stand and deposit his book back onto a shelf, only to retrieve another, more worn yet newer looking book.

This one was titled “The Dog: Its Behaviour, Nutrition and Health”. Will could see that the front cover displayed a drawing of canine anatomy. As though the dog had had its skin pulled away and its bones revealed.

Hannibal quickly thumbed through to a certain page and gave another hum.

“It’s as I thought.” He spoke with the concern.

Will lifted his head but still stuck out his bottom lip.

“I believe there may be a physiological root to your bad behaviour, Will.” He did not pause for an answer. Will knew he was not allowed to speak. “I will need to investigate before coming to any conclusions.”

Hannibal put the book down on the desk and left it open on the page he was referring to. He traced a finger across a particular line and looked over to Will.

Hannibal held his hand open, fingers pointing down, and palm facing Will.

Will let out a huff and moved slowly into position. He stood solidly on all fours; he lifted his head to face forward and waited for Hannibal’s next command.

“Good.” Hannibal praised but did not reward Will with a scratch behind his ear as per usual.

Hannibal knelt in front of Will on one knee, he felt under each side of Will’s jaw and then behind his ears.

“Open your mouth, Will.”

Will obeyed and made an “Ahh” sound as was usually required when he’d seen a doctor in the past. His breath misted up the front of the muzzle but Hannibal still seemed satisfied with what he could see.

He nodded before moving to press insistently at Will’s groin on both sides. At this angle the action felt very intimate, as though Hannibal was embracing him from behind. Fingers dug into Will’s skin. He gave a quiet whimper.

“Shh, Will.” Hannibal cooed and relented, seeming satisfied with what he had found.

“I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer me truthfully.” Hannibal stood. “Can you do that for me?”

Will nodded, he was still sulking but really he just wanted to be held and stroked by his daddy again.

“Do you pleasure yourself, Will?”

Will gasped and looked away.

“Will, you don’t need to be embarrassed. Daddy needs to know.”

Will turned his head back slowly to gaze at Hannibal’s shoes.

He blushed as he nodded.

“I see.” Hannibal nodded in return. “Do you penetrate yourself?”

Will shivered and his shoulders hunched in shame.

“Sometimes I do.” He murmured softly.

“Do you use your fingers or do you use toys?”

“Just my f-finger.”

“And do you have an urge to be penetrated often?”

Will swallowed.

“I’ve never had… I mean, by myself.” He stammered before collecting himself. “Yes, Daddy.”

“And do you reach climax from just fingering yourself?”

Will swallowed and cleared his throat. He felt his cock stir in his little black shorts.

“I, uh. I rub myself…as well.”

“I see. I think I know why you are acting so badly.” Hannibal put his hands in his pockets as he gave Will and appraising look. “I think you are in heat.”

Will shuddered and groaned. His cock jumped at the term.

“It is quite a troublesome time for a young puppy. Not yet old enough to be mated by a stud but still feeling all the same urges. It can be very frustrating.”

“What should I do, Daddy?”

Hannibal smiled.

“I think we should work on managing your sexual urges.”

Will nodded, not even sure of what he was agreeing to.

“I have some tools that will help us.”

Will watched Hannibal move to a sideboard and open a bottom cupboard.

“Sit.” Hannibal commanded.

Will sat, he sighed and rubbed under his jaw where the muzzle met his stubble, just above his collar.

“This,” Hannibal indicated as he pulled a large doctors bag out and placed it on his desk, “is Daddy’s bag of medical equipment.”

Will nodded.

“We are going to use just one device today to relive your immediate need for release.”

Will gulped. They had never really ventured into this side of their play before. Will had been very comfortable being naked around the house and wearing his collar. He had enjoyed the shame and praise they would indulge in but they had never ventured into sexual activity before.

Will would often get hard when he was punished and rewarded. Hell, he’d even got hard when he was snuggled up in Hannibal’s lap before but they had never made their play about sex. Especially on Hannibal’s side, there hadn’t been even an inkling of interest in that area from the man.

Will was usually encouraged to calm himself or take a moment in the garden to cool down if he ever got too excited.

It seemed strange now that Will thought about it, why hadn’t they been fucking all this time? Will kissed Hannibal’s cheek from time to time. Hell he’d even peed in front of Hannibal, at Hannibal’s command he knelt and obeyed yet he’d never used his commands to gratify himself.

Hannibal saw the play of emotions cross Will’s face.

“This will not hurt you, Will. Daddy is going to take good care of you. Then we can take off that nasty muzzle and you can take your nap.”

Will watched quietly as Hannibal placed a tube of medical grade lubricant on the desk and rooted around in the bag.

Will’s eyes grew wide when he saw what Hannibal intended to use on him.

“What i-is that, Daddy?”

“This,” Hannibal held the thing in the air as he grabbed the lube and moved to stand over Will, “is a device used to create a partial vacuum around the penis, engorging it as blood is drawn in, encouraging sexual arousal and release.”

Will watched intently as Hannibal explained.

“This,” Hannibal pointed to the white plastic pump on the end of a tube attached to the main cylinder, “is used to draw air out of the device and increase pressure here.” Hannibal pointed to where Will presumed his dick was going to be inserted.

“Now, roll over.”

Will hesitated. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Hannibal, he was just aware that this was going to be the start of a new level to their play.

He moved slowly, rolling onto his back with his feet planted on the carpet and his hands held up on his chest, just like a real puppy. This was one of the first commands Hannibal had ever taught him.

“Good.” Hannibal knelt beside Will and put down the pump and lubrication.

Will sighed when he felt Hannibal’s large, warm hand stroke across his belly. The caress moved down over Will’s thighs and back again.

“You’re being very good, Will.” Hannibal praised as he let his hand move up to just under Will’s ribs. “Such a good boy.”

He doubled back and repeated the strokes for a while, praising and reassuring as he increased the pressure of his touches. Hannibal even brushed his fingers up over one nipple, then the other, making Will whimper a little and squirm on his back for more.

“Hmm.” Will gave a quiet moan when Hannibal’s hand grazed his thigh one last time. He didn’t want it to end; he loved being petted by his Daddy so much.

“Will,” Hannibal murmured, “pull down your underwear.”

Will did as he was told, lifting his hips and pulling his boxers down to his ankles. He shivered when his half hard cock was exposed and laid back down, waiting to his next command.

Hannibal surveyed his body with the same dethatched expression he always watched him with when he was naked.

“Are you feeling frustrated, Will?”

Will nodded, the straps at the back of his head brushed against the carpet under him.

“We will go slowly this time,” Hannibal spoke as he applied some of the medical lubricant to the soft rubber ring around the end of the cylinder, “though I doubt you will last very long, being so young and unaccustomed to this sort of stimulation.”

Will flushed with shame, his cheeks and ears turning bright red. He even blushed down his neck and across the top of his chest.

“Here we go.”

Will tensed as Hannibal took his erection gently in one hand and lowered the clear plastic tube over is cock. It was a little cold but not startlingly so. Will was grateful for the rubber ring around the edge, it stopped the plastic from chaffing his skin and the lubrication eased the process.

“There.” Hannibal murmured when the thing was sat comfortably around the base of his erection.

Will looked down and was a little ashamed to see that his cock barely filled the thing half way.

Hannibal fiddled with a valve at the top of the tube and tightened it with his finger and thumb.

“Ok, just relax.”

Hannibal started to squeeze the little hand pump and Will waited for the valve to suck quick and hard and make him come.

Only it didn’t. There was a slow increase in pressure around his cock, which throbbed and hardened further.

“Nnn.” Will gave a quiet groan and let his head fall back against the floor.

Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s belly and stroked him reassuringly.

“Good boy.”

Will quickly found his hips rocking up into the feeling.

“Hnn...” He whimpered, grabbing at Hannibal’s sleeve for an anchor.

It didn’t take long for the pressure around him to become intense, he gasped and panted. Hannibal moved his hand to Will’s chest, feeling his ribs move under his skin.

“Daddy.” Will moaned breathlessly. The quick in and out of his breath fogged up his muzzle and the condensation inside made it a little hard to breathe. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he huffed noisily in desperate need for air.

Hannibal lowered his body over Will, covering him as he spoke lowly in his ear.

“You’re doing so well, almost there. Can you come for daddy, sweet pup?” Will could feel as much as he could hear the _tick tick tick_ of air being drawn from inside the device and out of the valve at the top. “I know it feels very intense but I want you to come for me. Daddy loves you very much.”

“Ff-,” Will gave a high pitched whine and grabbed at Hannibal’s jacket. “Ffuck me.”

Hannibal just smiled and stroked a hand through Will’s curls.

That was enough; just a small touch of affection and Will was coming painfully into the plastic tube. He whimpered and shook, bowing off the floor, curling into Hannibal as come dribbled down his overstimulated cock.

“There you go.” Hannibal called to him over his loud whining. “Good boy.”

“Hnn…” He whined again and Hannibal deftly released the valve.

Will sighed and collapsed back to the floor. The decrease in pressure was such a relief but he had the familiar feeling of pins and needles all around the base of his now quite raw looking cock.

Hannibal pulled the device away and put is to one side. He pulled out his pocket square and wiped around Will’s crotch, clearing away any remaining lubrication and the rest of Will’s release.

“How do you feel, Will?”

“Good.” He smiled sleepily. “Relaxed. Thank you, Daddy.”

“You were very quick. What a good boy you are.”

Will shivered. Hannibal pulled his boxers up again and sat back a little.

“Now, let’s get that mask off, shall we.”

Will sat up slowly. Hannibal was quick in removing the muzzle. Will gasped as fresh air touched his damp face.

Hannibal moved the pump, the mask and the lubrication to the desk to be cleaned and dealt with later.

“Come.” Hannibal patted his thigh and walked through to the lounge. Will followed lazily on hands and knees.

“Come sit on the sofa with me, Will.”

Will waited for Hannibal to sit comfortably before hopping up and laying his head down on Hannibal’s lap.

“Such a big boy.” Hannibal stroked a hand through Will’s sweat damp hair. “We will need to increase the regularity of your treatment if needs be, Will.”

Will nodded and stroked at is collar, playing with the buckle always served to comfort him.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Will sighed. “You’re so good to me.” He wondered if there was a way he could thank him properly.

Will turned his head and nuzzled gently at Hannibal’s crotch. He smiled and nudged his nose at where he felt a bulge in Hannibal’s trousers.

“Will.” Hannibal warned. “It’s time for your nap now.”

Will sighed quietly and relented.

“Ok.” He swallowed and smiled up a little sadly but did as he was told. He gladly closed his eyes as his Daddy stroked his hair and held him close.


End file.
